


Moon River

by Ardentxdreamer



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardentxdreamer/pseuds/Ardentxdreamer
Summary: A short story, Varchie's romantic bucket list.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Moon River

The sky a deep gray, almost black as thunder could be heard in the distance. Veronica Lodge laid in the arms of her boyfriend, Archie Andrews in silence, a small smile tugged at the corners of her painted lips as Archie’s digits brushed over her delicate shoulder - the sensation always giving her a warm rush coursing through her body. She flipped over so she now laid on her stomach, looking up into Archie’s face in the darkened room as the rain pitter-pattered on the window of his room. 

“What are you thinking?” Archie asked, the hint of a smile in his voice as his hand moved from her shoulder into her dark locks as the girl of his dreams laid gently on his chest now as her lips placed a small kiss upon his cheek. “If you could cross one thing off your romantic bucket list...Archiekins, what would it be?” soft fingers now brushed his flesh as she awaited his answer.

Clearing his throat as a lock of her hair twirled between his fingers. “A weekend away at a ski lodge, snowed in...just you and me. We could have hot chocolate, lay by the fire...go sledding...have snowball fights.” A wide smile from Veronica broke his train of thought, he could never get enough of her smile. “I’d of course have a few surprises up my sleeve. What about you, Miss Lodge...your romantic bucket list?”

She bit her bottom lip, the only sound was the rain now hitting the window harder than it was before. “I’ve...always wanted to be kissed in the rain like in Breakfast at Tiffany’s after Holly finds Cat and her and Paul share this wonderful kiss in the rain.” A smile on her face as she realized that she was explaining a movie that her and Archie had shared more than once, usually when she was feeling down. Archie only nodded as he played with her hair still. “I remember…” He mused as he gently moved her away from him to sit up, eyes glancing toward the window before standing and reaching for her hand. “Come with me, Ronnie.” 

Veronica shot him a small quizzical look before slipping her hand into his, peeling the blanket away from her body as her legs swung over the side of the bed, standing as Archie covered her eyes. "Keep walking, I've got you." He smiled as he spoke into her ear, leading her down the hall and slowly down the stairs from his room. To anyone unfamiliar with the layout of the Andrews household, this would have been a task, leading a blindfolded teenager down darkened stairs but Archie had become so accustomed to the darkness of his own home where nights of sneaking in and out of Veronica’s house and back into his were a routine thing by now. 

Veronica’s fingers trailed along the wall, smiling as Archie whispered a few sweet nothings in her ear as he made a couple of circles around the kitchen island before opening the back door. The instant fragrance of rain and wet earth filled both of their noses, a deep inhale from Veronica as he lead her out and removed the blindfold that covered her chocolate orbs. “Would you care to dance with me, Veronica?” 

The giddy smile of a teenage girl in love gave him the answer he was looking for. She screamed as she ran out into the downpour, cold rain hitting her flesh as she spun around only before being picked up and spun in Archie’s strong arms. If life were to end this instant, if this was her last moment on earth, she’d be satisfied. He let her down gently, moving locks of her hair away from her eyes and her lips, staring at his destination a moment too long before crashing his own lips upon hers. 

No, if THIS was the last moment she ever had, she’d be satisfied. The rain was cool, but she was safe in his embrace, safe in the comfort that even though life in Riverdale was crazy, even though the rest of the world may be in shambles - Veronica Lodge was loved by Archie Andrews and that -- was something that no one could ever take away from her.


End file.
